Esperare
by eclipse total
Summary: Kyouya sabe que sus sentimientos son correspondidos pero Kaoru no esta listo aún para aceptarlo


Hola! acabo de ver la serie y me dije a mi misma que tenía que hacer un fic de la serie, y se me ocurrio esto, ya que he leído fics de esta parejita y se ha vuelto una de mis favoritas, esto vino a mi mente por el episodio en que Kaoru se da cuenta que se distancia de su hermano por que este comienza a estar más tiempo con Haruhi, de antemano lo siento si es que Kyouya llego a quedarme un poco OC

Advertencia: tal vez después de lo dicho ya este de más decir que esto es Yaoi (chicoxchico) si no es de tu agrado este tipo de fics, retrocede, la intención de este fic no es incomodar a nadie

_**Disclaimer:**_ OHSHC no me pertenece, si fuera así habría TamakixKyouya o KaoruxKyouya xD

**ESPERARE**

Las clases ya habían terminado y me dirigía al tercer salón de música para reunirme con el club, posiblemente ya sea tarde pero no me importaba en ese momento

Estaba caminando a paso apresurado por los salones de primero, al pasar por uno de ellos me detuve, una muy interesante imagen llamó mucho mi atención. Era uno de los gemelos que se encontraba… ¿solo?... algo muy extraño, no era normal que esos dos demonios anduvieran separados

Con cautela me acerque a él, el chico peli-rojo se encontraba sentado en su pupitre con su mirada hacia la ventana, así que no podía ver su peinado pero… algo me lo dijo, se trataba de Kaoru. Una vez estuve lo suficientemente cerca comprobé que en efecto se trataba del menor de los gemelos, me senté en el pupitre delantero al suyo y voltee a ver lo que tanto llamaba la atención de Kaoru mientras acomodaba mis lentes en el puente de mi nariz

No lo podía creer, la ventana nos mostraba la vista a las terrazas de la escuela y vi la imagen de Hikaru caminando de la mano con Haruhi, ambos platicaban y reían, una sonrisa apareció en mi boca al imaginarme la reacción infantil que de seguro tendría Tamaki al enterarse de que ambos al parecer ya andaban juntos, pero luego desapareció al voltear a ver a mi acompañante

Su vista seguía fija en la pareja y sus ojos estaban húmedos, al parecer estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que aún no reparaba en mi presencia

- ¿No te alegra ver feliz a tu hermano? – no pude evitar preguntar

- ¿Eh? – mi voz provocó en él un respingo y luego volteó a verme sorprendido – Ky… Kyouya –sem… sempai ¿Cuánto ti… tiempo llevas ahí? – tartamudeó nervioso

- Acabo de llegar – contesté seca pero honestamente - ¿Qué te ocurre?

- No me ocurre nada – dijo sin sostener mi mirada

- Puedes ser honesto conmigo – le insistí – no te vi muy bien, ¿Tiene que ver con tu hermano? – Kaoru guardó un momento de silencio antes de contestar

- Bueno… en realidad no sé que me ocurre – me dejó consternado su respuesta – lo que sucede es que en efecto… estoy feliz por mi hermano pero…

- ¿pero…? – lo animaba a continuar pero al no obtener respuesta decidí acompletar la frase yo mismo – pero no quieres quedarte solo… ¿es eso?

Mi compañero no contestó, otorgándome la razón, no era para menos que Kaoru pensara así

- Sé que soy un egoísta por pensar solo en mí, sabía bien que este momento llegaría pero… ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar ya? Aún no estoy listo para enfrentarme a la vida solo – dijo derramando un par de lagrimas – nuestro perfecto mundo éramos solo mi hermano y yo… - su voz ya comenzaba a quebrarse

- ¿Piensas que no estás listo? No deberías dejarte caer tan fácilmente – fue mi consejo, llevé una de mis manos a su mejilla y sequé una lagrima que apenas corría por ahí con mi pulgar

Sentí que mi mirada se había dulcificado considerablemente, siempre fui frío y calculador con todos los que llegaban a conocerme, con los hosts incluso era ya bien conocido como 'el rey demonio de sangre fría', sin embargo, algo en Kaoru evitaba que me portara de manera indiferente con él… de alguna manera para mí, él era especial

No sé hasta qué punto mi mirada logró dulcificarse, pues noté que Kaoru se tensaba y se sonrojaba considerablemente. No supe cómo pero cuando me di cuenta nuestros rostros ya estaban demasiado cerca

- Kyo… Kyouya-sempai – susurró el peli-rojo cada vez más rojo, si eso era posible, no podía detenerme, me sentía hipnotizado por esos ojos dorados que miraban fijamente

Estuvimos a punto de besarnos, mis labios se detuvieron a centímetros de los suyos, pero un sonido nos interrumpió, fue mi celular y por el tono que sonaba en el salón que nos encontrábamos pude saber de quién se trataba antes de contestar

Me aleje lentamente de su rostro y saqué mi teléfono abriendo la tapa para contestar, no me equivoqué al pensar que se trataba de Tamaki, ni tampoco al pensar que estaba molesto por nuestra tardanza

En ese momento me despedí con un simple 'nos vemos en el club' y salí del salón apenado por mis actos, aunque en realidad no lo demostrara. En cuanto salí pude dar una mirada fugaz a Kaoru y lo vi tan rojo como un tomate y la mirada baja

Ahora mismo Tamaki acaba de salir de la tercer sala de música dejándome a mí solo, Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai ya se fueron también, yo soy el único presente por lo que uso este pequeño lapso de tiempo libre para pensar… pero mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse

- Kaoru… - susurro al percatarme de quién se trata, el peli-rojo se tensa y voltea a todos lados como buscando algo - ¿Qué buscas? – le pregunto tratando de no sonar incomodo, sé que Kaoru debe estar confuso y tal vez… indignado… por lo que traté de hacer

- Es temprano ¿Qué paso con el club? – preguntó mientras sus mejillas empezaban a tomar esa suave tonalidad carmín

- Como nada más estábamos presentes Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, Tamaki y yo entonces cerramos temprano

- Oh – fue su simple respuesta después de bajar la cabeza, junté todo el autocontrol y la determinación que pude y me acerqué a él, deteniéndome junto en frente de él

- Quiero que me escuches bien… - mi voz no pudo sonar más fría – lamento lo que pasó en tu salón, pero deberías saberlo… desde hace tiempo que siento esto – dije posando mi mano en mi pecho, sobre el corazón – me he dado cuenta que… estoy enamorado, por primera vez me he enamorado de verdad… - vi que Kaoru abría la boca, no sabía si diría algo o solo era una señal de su sorpresa, no me quisiera arriesgar así que puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios – déjame terminar por favor – le pedí antes de continuar – me gustas pero sé que no estás preparado para contestarme o siquiera corresponder, sigues atado a tu hermano… pero eso a mí no me importa, lo que siento por ti es genuino y estoy dispuesto a esperarte… esperare a que estés listo para darme una respuesta

Quité mi dedo de sus labios y comencé a caminar rumbo a la salida, Kaoru no me detuvo, ni tampoco esperaba otra cosa, después de todo, aunque sus sonrojos cada vez más frecuentes cuando está conmigo y su nerviosismo cuando me ve me aseguran que mis sentimientos si son correspondidos… Él sigue estando atando a su hermano, siempre supo que algún día se separarían y tomarían caminos separados, pero aún así debe de dolerle saber que está sucediendo de verdad

A pesar de que Hikaru esté listo para seguir su camino solo, Kaoru parece no estarlo, y por mí está bien, debe ser difícil separarse de la persona con la que compartió toda su vida y no lo presionare para que lo haga, pues confío en que él lo hará a su momento

Por eso yo, estoy dispuesto a esperarlo todo lo que sea necesario… prometo que te esperare Kaoru

**FIN**

_**Net:**_ Espero que les gustara :D Aunque sé que más de una debe estar pensando en matarme por no poner beso Unxn jaja lo siento si las de picadas, tal vez sea en otro fic, solo espero recivir reviews :D

se cuidan y mil gracias por leer!


End file.
